Intruder
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke returns home from a mission when it starts raining. He decides to stay at Naruto's house and heads there. However, he does so without a care towards whether Naruto would agree to it or not. How will the blonde react to finding his raven haired friend in his house when he awakes? I own nothing.


Intruder

Naruto was curled under his sheets, fast asleep. However, that didn't last for long. Sasuke entered Naruto's small apartment unannounced soaking wet. It was raining outside. He had been returning home when it started pouring. Since Naruto was closer he decided he would go there. Knowing the door wouldn't be locked he just walked in. Naruto might complain about it later but he never cared enough to bother to lock his door so Sasuke didn't listen. He walked into Naruto's room and spotted him on his bed.

Sasuke silently went over to his closet and opened it. He stole a pair of his boxers and pajama pants. Sasuke knew they were too big for him but they were better than the clothes he was currently wearing and he certainly wasn't going to bed naked with Naruto. He entered Naruto's washroom and changed into them. He tossed his clothes into Naruto's tub where they wouldn't wet the floor anymore and dried himself off with a towel. Then he cleaned up the mess of water he left in the house. Naruto might not care either way but Sasuke would never leave a mess he made unclean.

After that he went to Naruto's bed. He stared down at it for a moment and then crawled under the covers. Sasuke curled up with his back to Naruto. He wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and shivered. Somehow, he still managed to fall asleep despite being cold. However, once he was asleep he ended up rolling over and into the much warmer Naruto. As a result the blonde yelped and immediately woke up as he felt something cold against him. He looked over and saw Sasuke there. He groaned and almost pushed him off the bed. Then he noticed the bandage around his waist.

_That's right. He was on a mission before. Did he just get back?_ Naruto frowned and looked out the window. It was still raining pretty bad. Naruto sighed and didn't have the heart to kick him out after what must have been a long day for the raven haired man. He pressed his hand against his chest to push him away and then froze. Sasuke was freezing. Naruto frowned again. _Did he not shower? No, of course he didn't. He wouldn't have risked it waking me up._ Naruto sighed. Now he would feel guilty if he pushed Sasuke away. He might get a cold.

Naruto grumbled quietly to himself. He lifted his arm and carefully situated Sasuke so he pressed against his side with his head on his chest. Naruto shivered as Sasuke's cold body pushed the warmth out of his. Naruto couldn't comprehend how Sasuke had even fallen asleep like this. He bundled up the blanket against Sasuke and held him tightly against him. He heard a soft sigh escape Sasuke as he snuggled closer. Naruto only managed to fall back asleep when Sasuke's body warmed and so his could too.

Sasuke awoke first. He frowned in confusion with his position. He looked up at Naruto to find him fast asleep. However, the arm over his waist gave the impression that Naruto had woken at some point and consciously allowed this. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers over Naruto's stomach lightly. Usually Naruto would wake him up and kick him out. Admittedly, since it was raining he might have went to the trouble to make sure Sasuke didn't get drenched and would let him stay long enough to warm up. It still didn't explain why Naruto let him stay or cuddle with him.

Sasuke shifted and then grunted in slight pain. His eyes flickered to his wound and then looked at Naruto again. He smiled a little and closed his eyes. _Of course. I'm injured._ Sasuke sighed and snuggled closer. Naruto was ridiculously warm. Sasuke was never that warm. It felt good to feel his heat against him. He laid there like that until Naruto woke up. Naruto moaned when he did and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Then Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He stared for a moment and then placed his arm on his waist again with a sigh.

"You're awake." Naruto stated.

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't have a clue how Naruto always knew. He would always take one look at him and even if his back was turned to him he would know. Sasuke could not think of one time when Naruto had asked if he was awake. He always just asked him something or said something if he had anything to say. Sasuke found it rather strange but he didn't really care any. What he found more surprising is that he isn't addressing the fact that Sasuke's still cuddling with him but then Sasuke isn't addressing the fact that he's letting him either.

Naruto was watching him. Sasuke could feel it but he ignored it. Then Naruto raised the arm resting on Sasuke's waist and combed his fingers through the raven tresses. Sasuke blinked in surprise but didn't protest. It felt nice. Sasuke sighed softly and closed his eyes. He didn't care when that hand wandered and started to caress his neck. Nor when it slipped under the sheets and caressed his back. Sasuke could feel his muscles relaxing under his touch. Sasuke realized he had started drawing light circles on Naruto's waist subconsciously. He immediately stopped.

"How'd the mission go?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"What happened?"

"I did something reckless. It ended badly."

"You shouldn't have done that. I'm supposed to be the idiot not you. You're supposed to be a genius."

"Hn."

Despite his quick dismissal of Naruto's comment Sasuke cuddled closer to the blonde with a light flush on his cheeks. Unfortunately, Naruto can't see this. He can only feel Sasuke's body press more against him. Naruto stared at the raven hair in his immediate vision for a while and then he raised his arm and entangled his fingers in his soft tresses again. Sasuke sighed with mild disappointment. He enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's fingers in his hair but he also enjoyed having Naruto's hand wander his back.

Naruto closed his eyes and he grinned in amusement when he heard Sasuke sigh. He began to massage his scalp and another sigh escaped Sasuke. This time it was a pleased one though. Naruto smirked victoriously. He silently but happily listened to the soft sounds of pleasure leaving Sasuke's lips. He was happy that he liked his actions so much. He opened his eyes in surprise when Sasuke leaned on his arms and looked down at him. Naruto stared up into the seemingly cold onyx gaze. After a long silence Naruto sighed.

"Believe it or not Sasuke, I can't read minds. You're going to have to tell me what's on your mind."

"Hn."

"...?"

"What are you doing?"

"..._Huh_?"

"The... _che_... Why are we cuddling?"

"Um... Is this a trick question?"

"No."

"Uh... We want to?"

"...That's not what I meant."

"Then...?"

"Why are you allowing it?"

"...Why are you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a moment and then they narrowed as he scowled. He pulled away and sat up. Naruto let his eyes wander over his back. Then he sighed and sat up too. He looked over at Sasuke who was getting up. He watched him and scratched the back of his head. Naruto hadn't meant anything by his retort to Sasuke. He just thought the answer was obvious. Didn't Sasuke feel the same way? Maybe Sasuke is just that naive on the matter. Naruto wouldn't be surprised. He doubted Sasuke was as intelligent when it came to romance or love... noticing love that is.

Naruto got up and went over to Sasuke. He wasn't surprised when he was ignored. Naruto considered just spinning him around and kissing him but he suspected that might end badly. He lightly grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He was pleased when Sasuke immediately froze and his eyes fell onto Naruto's hand. Sasuke glanced back at him. Naruto let his hand slip into Sasuke's as he apologised to him. Immediately afterward he pulled Sasuke into him and softly pressed his lips against his.

The kiss was brief. Sasuke didn't even have any time to react to any of it. He stared at Naruto in confusion. He opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding to just not say anything. Naruto smiled softly at him and as he realized Sasuke still hadn't figured it out the smile became amused. Sasuke frowned at him, not enjoying the fact that Naruto was amused by his confusion. Naruto noticed and immediately sobered up before Sasuke got mad at him for something else.

He pulled Sasuke in closer and was pleasantly surprised with how obedient Sasuke was being. Naruto wrapped his other arm around his waist and held him so that their bodies were pressed together. He felt Sasuke tense against him. Naruto realized that since Sasuke still didn't understand anything this wasn't the smartest thing to do. Naruto loosened his hold on Sasuke. However, he didn't release him from the embrace. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and wrapped that arm around him too.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Naruto said. "It didn't come out right."

"Hn."

"I just thought it was obvious why I was allowing it. Clearly, I was wrong. See? I'm the idiot."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Dobe."

"I really, really like you Sasuke."

Naruto presses his forehead against Sasuke's. Surely Sasuke would understand that. For a moment he actually thought that Sasuke wouldn't catch on but then realization appeared in those dark eyes. Naruto grinned and didn't wait for Sasuke's reaction, he leaned forward and kissed him again. This time he kissed more demandingly. Sasuke immediately responded back. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke willingly, without the smallest fight, allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Naruto ran his tongue along Sasuke's lips. He was delighted when the lips parted for him. He eagerly thrust his tongue into the cavernous space. Naruto pressed his tongue against the wet appendage that was Sasuke's. He pushed Sasuke back until he hit the wall. He cupped Sasuke's cheek with one hand and rested the other one on his waist. Sasuke roughly wandered Naruto's chest with his hands and teased his nipples. He lightly suckled on Naruto's tongue while both of them pressed against each other.

The kiss ended with a trail of saliva connecting them briefly. They slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other. Naruto closed the distance between their bodies and Sasuke rested his arms loosely around Naruto's neck. Naruto pressed their foreheads together again. He smiled softly at Sasuke. His raven haired partner didn't respond. Naruto wasn't disheartened though. Sasuke rarely ever expressed himself. He wasn't very good at it. However, after staring into that unchanging expression for a while Sasuke couldn't help but feel lacking. He looked away.

"I didn't mean for it to turn heated." Naruto murmured into his ear.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Naruto had noticed Sasuke's mood and was pressing closer. He kissed his neck, his cheek, his temple, his brow, his eye. He tilted Sasuke's head back and kissed him chastely on the lips. Naruto smiled knowingly at him and Sasuke looked away again. However, it wasn't for the same reason as before. Now he was embarrassed at having been figured out so easily. Still, he was glad Naruto understood. Then he wouldn't have to worry about not telling Naruto everything all the time. Sasuke relaxed and nuzzled his neck as he tightened his arms around him.

"Are you apologising for it?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"...No." Naruto said.

"Then don't bring it up." Sasuke said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

Naruto pulled Sasuke in for one more kiss and didn't bring it up when things became more passionate and they found themselves back in Naruto's bed.


End file.
